Un rêve d'adolescent
by titousphinx
Summary: Avant les vacances, une soirée qui va tout changer


UN RÊVE D'ADOLESCENT.

Il venait de rentrer chez lui après une dernière journée de travail relativement calme avant ses trois semaines de congé d'été. L'idée de ces congés le déprimait un peu, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en faire, bien sur, il y avait le domaine où il était attendu et où le travail ne manquerait pas mais il n'était pas très sur d'en avoir envie. Il laissa sa veste sur le dossier du canapé, s'assit et se concentra sur son courrier. Rien de bien urgent, son esprit vagabonda et il se surprit à contempler son appartement. Il y avait peu de temps qu'il y habitait, mais il avait été meublé avec un certain goût bien qu'il n'en était pas responsable, il avait employé une agence qui s'était chargé de tout. C'était clair, propre et ordonné mais aujourd'hui qu'il le regardait vraiment pour la première fois, il lui parut aussi froid et sans vie. En fait, il ressemblait beaucoup à sa vie. Il se leva pour se servir un fond de bourbon et revint sur le canapé. Il songea au passé, il y a plus d'un an, sa vie lui semblait alors avoir retrouver un sens. Les choses allaient mieux avec Hélène, sa femme, il s'était réconcilié aussi avec sa mère et reprenait goût à retourner au domaine, Peter aussi avait décidé de se battre pou reprendre sa vie en main et cette fois, il serait là pour l'aider et puis voilà sa vie s'était désintégrée avec la mort horrible de sa femme sous ses yeux. Après ça, sa vie n'avait été qu'une longue descente vers le néant, repoussant tout ceux qui voulaient l'aider, il s'était muré dans sa solitude et dans l'alcool. Ses amis avaient peu à peu jeté l'éponge et il s'était retrouvé seul au bord du gouffre. Enfin… seul, ce n'était pas vrai, il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour lui, pour supporté ses rebuffades et ses beuveries, quelqu'un qui lui avait obstinément tenu la tête hors de l'eau contre vent et marée. Barbara, si différente de lui et pourtant si indispensable à sa vie. Aujourd'hui, il avait repris sa vie, son travail, dominé son penchant pour l'alcool et retrouvé un certain équilibre même si en fait, il avait souvent l'impression de jouer le rôle que l'on attendait de lui. Il se sentait désespérément vide et seul. Il posa son verre qu'il n'avait pas touché, se leva, repris sa veste et ses clefs et sorti.

Elle venait de rentrer de sa dernière journée de travail avant ses congés d'été. Elle n'avait aucune idée de se qu'elle pourrait bien faire de ces 3 semaines, ou plutôt si elle ne le savait que trop bien, elle allait s'ennuyer à mourir en comptant les jours jusqu'à la reprise. Elle était passée à la laverie pour s'occuper du linge qu'elle avait promené dans son coffre depuis deux jours. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment les taches de la vie quotidienne mais il fallait bien s'y mettre de temps en temps. En sortant, elle s'était arrêtée au chinois du coin pour acheter de quoi manger. La cuisine n'était pas non plus son passe temps favori, non pas qu'elle ne savait pas faire mais quand on est seule, il est plus difficile de trouver une motivation à tout cela. Et, il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus, elle était seule. Elle s'était construit un certain équilibre dans sa vie depuis la mort de son frère et la lente désintégration de sa famille, la mort de son père, la maladie de sa mère et finalement son décès, elle s'était retrouvée seule, juste retenue à la vie par son travail qu'elle mettait un point d'honneur à faire de son mieux. Sa vie privée était inexistante, seule désespérément seule, enfin….pas tout à fait, il y avait….lui, tellement beau, aussi fort qu'il pouvait être faible, aussi abîmé par la vie qu'elle, aussi différent d'elle que possible et pourtant si indispensable à sa vie. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour être toujours là pour lui, même si parfois il était plus que méchant, elle lui avait toujours pardonné et l'amitié qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, bien que malmenée avait survécu et contre toutes attentes, elle avait grandi et maintenant elle occupait la plus grande partie de sa vie. Thomas Linley huitième Comte d'Asherton et elle, petite fille d'Acton inséparable, c'était totalement improbable et pourtant c'était vrai. Elle ne pouvait plus imaginer la vie sans lui et elle espérait secrètement que c'était pareil pour lui, et même si elle était pleinement consciente de leurs différences de milieux et d'éducation, parfois elle se prenait à rêver que quelque chose pouvait voir le jour entre eux. C'était totalement utopique mais ça l'aidait souvent à supporter sa vie. Un jardin secret où elle aimait aller quand c'était juste trop dur de continuer.

Elle venait de finir de ranger son linge, lorsque la sonnette retentie. Elle se dirigea vers la porte notant au passage, le sac de nourriture chinoise encore en vrac sur le comptoir avec son courrier épars autour, sa veste en boule sur la chaise et soupira, décidément, son appartement n'aurait jamais l'air soigné.

~ Salut.

~ Monsieur ! Y'a-t-il un problème? Demanda-t-elle surprise de le voir sur le pas de sa porte en cette fin de journée.

~Euh… non. Je peux entrer? Demanda-t-il rapidement soudain conscient de la bizarrerie de sa démarche.

~ Be… oui.

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, se maudissant du désordre. Elle attrapa rapidement sa veste qu'elle accrocha au porte manteaux.

~Vous allez bien Monsieur?

~Oui, j'était chez moi et je me suis dis que l'on avait pas fêté notre dernier jour de travail. J'ai pensé que l'on aurait pu aller au pub un moment.

~ ….

~ Je suis désolé, j'aurais du téléphoner avant, vous avez sûrement d'autres projets. Je vais vous laisser.

~…Non! J'ai juste été surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite.

Il sourit, soulagé par cette réponse.

~ Alors, nous y allons?

~ Eh bien, je dois dire que je viens juste de rentrer, et je n'ai pas trop envie de sortir maintenant. En plus, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je trouve pour ma part qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à fêter.

Elle avait sorti ça d'un coup, sans réfléchir. Son sourire avait quitté son visage et maintenant, il paraissait las et elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

~ Je suis d'accord avec vous, c'était stupide de ma part. Je vais vous laisser.

~ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, on pourrait peut être le boire ici, ce verre.

~ Un sourire timide revint sur son visage et il acquiesça.

~ Mettez vous à l'aise dit-elle en lui montrant le petit canapé.

Il quitta sa veste et la posa sur le dossier puis s'assit, un peu gauche.

~ Soda, bière… thé, demanda-t-elle essayant de masquer son embarras.

~ Bière, ça sera très bien.

Elle prit rapidement deux bières et deux verres et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé près de lui.

Il se servit machinalement un peu de bière dans son verre puis sembla se perdre dans la contemplation du liquide.

~ Vous avez mangé ? Demanda-t-elle soudain pour rompre cet interminable silence.

~ Pardon…

~ Vous avez mangé ?

~ Euh …non.

~ Et bien, j'ai acheté du chinois, bien trop comme d'habitude, on partage si ça vous dit….. Monsieur.

~ Je suis d'accord pour le chinois si cela ne vous dérange pas mais de grâce, assez de Monsieur, Barbara, je m'appelle Tommy, on est en vacance….. s'il vous plait ?

~ Vous m'aidez pour mettre le couvert ?

~ Bien sur. Répondit-il en se levant.

Elle avait évité de répondre à sa demande au sujet de son prénom. Elle n'avait jamais été fichu de l'utiliser sauf dans son jardin secret. C'était sans doute stupide mais il lui semblait qu'elle ne pourrait plus rien cacher de ses sentiments si elle l'utilisait comme ça devant lui, que toutes les barrières qu'elle avait édifiées autour allaient voler en éclat. En plus, elle le sentait différent ce soir et la tension qu'elle ressentait mobilisait toute sa concentration pour ne pas trahir son trouble et ça la terrifiait.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il était arrivé devant chez elle, ce soir. Il était parti sans but pour respirer parce qu'il étouffait chez lui et puis voilà, il s'était retrouvé devant chez elle ne sachant que faire. Il avait fini par sonner et elle lui était apparue, les cheveux en bataille, les joues roses et il s'était senti soudain si bien comme arrivé au port après une tempête. Elle lui avait souri et il avait su qu'il était perdu. Il s'était senti si mal quand il avait cru comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il parte et puis elle l'avait invité à entrer tellement toujours là quand il avait besoin d' plus il y songeait en versant sa bière plus il comprit qu'il n'avait pas seulement besoin d'elle comme ça quand il n'allait pas bien. Non, il venait soudainement de comprendre que pour être bien, il fallait qu'elle soit avec lui, c'était tout simplement vital pour lui, c'était son oxygène et sa lumière dans la nuit. Il l'aimait, il venait soudainement de mettre un nom sur ce sentiment de bien être qu'il ne ressentait que près d'elle, l'amour, c'était si invraisemblable et en même temps tellement évident qu'il resta sans voix et sous le choc. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant avec ça. Comment lui dire sans risquer de la perdre si elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Elle lui avait souri et il était perdu.

L'atmosphère s'était détendue au cours du repas, il avait même réussi à plaisanter un peu sur les difficultés du maniement des baguettes. Maintenant, le repas était fini, la vaisselle rangée et ils se retrouvaient à nouveau sur le canapé devant la télé qui diffusait sans aucun intérêt pour l'un ou l'autre un documentaire.

~ Alors, vous repartez sur vos terres pour les vacances ?

~ Oui, j'y suis attendu demain soir et vous, des projets Barbara ?

Il employait ostensiblement son prénom depuis tout à l'heure et cela la troublait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

~ Non, rien. Peut-être que je vais en profiter pour repeindre ma chambre.

~ Vraiment… Aimeriez vous passer un peu de temps avec moi au domaine….. ma mère serait ravie de vous revoir, elle vous aime beaucoup, vous savez.

Il avait lâché ça d'un coup sans réfléchir et il avait rajouté in extremis les quelques mots sur sa mère, surpris lui-même par le côté abrupt et par trop explicite de sa question.

Elle avait tourné la tête d'un coup à ses paroles et leurs regards s'étaient accrochés. Elle n'avait entendu que le début de la question. Son cerveau s'était bloqué dessus. Il lui demandait de passer du temps avec lui. Son visage était passé instantanément au rouge pivoine. Tous ses efforts de la soirée pour rester calme malgré sa proximité et le désir qu'elle ressentait pour lui venaient de partir en fumée.

~ Je …et bien…je… Elle n'arrivait plus à mettre deux idées à la suite l'une de l'autre, son cerveau semblant refuser toute aide.

Il voyait l'état de confusion dans lequel l'avait mis sa question et il se demanda soudain si peut être il n'y avait pas un petit espoir qu'elle partage un peu plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Il était tout proche sur le petit canapé, leurs regards ne s'étaient pas quittés, doucement il leva une main vers son visage et la posa sur sa joue, elle ne fit pas un geste pour l'en dissuader. Il approcha doucement de son visage et déposa un baiser timide sur ses lèvres. Elle frémit et sembla se réveiller à la vie mais elle ne recula pas. Son baiser devint plus intense mais elle ne le repoussa pas. C'en était fini d'elle, toutes ses barrières venaient de tomber.

Le soleil qui entrait par la fenêtre la réveilla, elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas tiré les rideaux la veille et puis soudain elle se rappela. Lui, sa visite, la soirée, ses lèvres. Elle ne se rappelait plus comment ils étaient arrivés dans la chambre mais elle se souvenait parfaitement de chaque instants après, chaque sensations. Elle n'avait pas une grande expérience en la matière mais cela avait été bien plus fort que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Elle se retourna et ne vit que le lit vide. Pas de bruit dans l'appartement, elle était seule et soudain elle se sentit totalement anéantie. Elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Elle était vraiment stupide, qu'avait-elle cru cette nuit, elle n'était rien pour lui, qu'une façon d'oublier son mal être d'un jour. Qu'aurait-elle pu être d'autre. Elle se maudit d'avoir laisser tomber ses barrières si facilement, elle aurait dû résister davantage, maintenant, elle souffrirait moins. Parce que maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de sa vie, de ses sentiments en mille morceaux. Comment le revoir et accepter de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette vie qui s'acharnait à lui reprendre les choses dès qu'elle croyait pouvoir être heureuse. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller à lui, sentant encore son odeur et elle éclata en sanglots.

Il était heureux, ce matin comme il ne s'était pas senti heureux depuis des années. En fait depuis avant la mort de son père, quand la famille était heureuse et que le monde semblait l'attendre les bras ouvert. Il avait dû vite déchanter et s'était refermé sur lui-même. Même durant sa période avec Hélène, il n'avait pas été aussi heureux. Il l'avait aimé, c'était certain et il l'aimerait toujours mais tout avait toujours été si compliqué avec Hélène. Rien ne semblait aller de soi. Il n'était jamais arrivé à oublier ses doutes, était-il un bon mari pour elle, serait-il un bon père. Il n'avait jamais pu s'en convaincre totalement. Mais aujourd'hui, il était heureux comme cet adolescent qui croyait que le monde était à lui et qui rêvait d'une vie pleine d'un bonheur sans limite. Un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre il marchait d'un bon pas vers son futur. Tout était si simple et évident aujourd'hui. Plus de doute ou de question, il était heureux.

Quand, il ouvrit la porte, il entendit un bruit inattendu qui effaça son sourire d'un coup. Elle pleurait, elle regrettait peut être de s'être laissée aller dans ses bras. Pourtant, cette nuit avait été tellement au-delà de tout pour lui. Il avait naïvement cru que cela avait été pareil pour elle mais peut-être qu'il l'avait déçu. Il était mortifié. Doucement, il posa son sac de brioches sur le comptoir, quitta sa veste et approcha de la chambre. Elle était là, le visage dans son oreiller, le corps secoué de sanglots, tellement belle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher, il s'agenouilla sur le sol contre le lit et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

~ Barbara. Murmura-t-il doucement

Elle tressaillit au contact de cette main. Elle se tourna doucement et vit son visage tendu près d'elle.

~ Barbara, parle moi ! Dit moi ce qu'il y a ! Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

~ Tu …Tu es là ?

~ Évidemment que je suis là.

Soudain, tout s'éclaira, elle s'était réveillée seule et elle avait cru… au mon dieu, elle avait cru qu'il était parti comme ça sans un mot.

~ Tu as cru que j'étais parti, comme ça ?

~ J'ai eu tellement peur, tellement mal parce que au fond je sais bien que je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut.

~ Pourquoi! Ne pense pas ça! Pas un instant. Tu es au contraire la seule qu'il me faut, je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de quelque chose dans ma vie. Je t'aime Barbara, plus que ma vie.

~ Tu…..tu m'aimes? Souffla-t-elle incrédule.

~ Ne doute jamais de ça mon cœur.

Il essuya ses larmes avec son pouce et l'embrassa avec toute la force de son amour. Quand il relâcha son étreinte, son sourire du matin revenu, il demanda.

~thé ou café avec les brioches?

~ C'était là que tu étais allé….. les brioches ?

~ Et bien oui, je voulais te faire une surprise avec le déjeuner au lit mais tu n'avais plus de pain pour les toasts.

~ La prochaine fois, préviens moi lui dit elle en souriant d'un sourire qu'il aimait tant.

~ Sans faute, j'ai tellement eu peur quand je t'ai entendu pleurer, quand j'ai cru que tu regrettais

~ Jamais! Il y a longtemps que je rêvais de ça dans mon jardin secret mais j'étais juste terrifiée quand j'ai cru qu'au réveil mon rêve venait d'éclater en morceaux et que la réalité de nos origines m'a sauté au visage. J'étais tellement persuadé que tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer alors que moi, ce que je ressentais pour toi était…tellement fort… Je t'aime Tommy.

~ Tommy, j'ai bien cru que tu n'y arriverais jamais. Je t'aime mon cœur, ne doute jamais de ça.

Il se releva et se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

~Alors, thé ou café ?

~ Café.. répondit-elle dans un sourire. Elle se retourna dans le lit en repensant à ce qui

venait d'être dit, la prochaine fois, il y aurait donc une prochaine fois. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle allait se réveiller. Elle entendit les bruits de vaisselle dans la pièce à côté et sourit. Non, décidément elle ne rêvait pas. Thomas Linley était à côté en train de préparer le petit déjeuner et il l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait. En fait…elle était au paradis.

.


End file.
